


Say It's True

by Gingermalarkey



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just have a lot of feelings about them okay, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that first meeting Amy hasn’t spoken much with Jake. They did not have a chance yet to really catch up, but if Amy is honest with herself she knows she has been avoiding Jake up to a certain level. </p><p>What is it that Amy feels for Jake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It's True

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for these two ever. The overflow of feelings and emotions drove me to it.
> 
> Title of fanfic taken from Another Heart Calls - The All-American Rejects

Yeah, so. She probably should let go of the pencil she was almost crushing in her clasp. This was not a big deal. It was just that… Jake was coming back after an OP for precisely six months. And she is scared it will not be the same as before the undercover operation.

 

Suddenly a loud “Sup!” booms through the room. Amy’s head jerks up and sees Peralta with that wide grin of his standing at the small gate leading up to the pad. She stands up with her mind half made up to give him a bear hug when Charles beats her to it. The rest of the crew follows suit to welcome Jake back. Amy lingers by her desk a bit while she waits for Peralta to reach his desk.

 

“So, what’s new?” Jake asks while he stands by her desk.

 

Amy takes her seat again and looks up. “Not much. Just closed a case.”

 

Jake waits to see if she will say more but Amy cannot think of anything so instead Jake continues walking into the captain’s office. He closes the door and blinds so Amy cannot eavesdrop or read their lips.

 

***

 

Since that first meeting Amy hasn’t spoken much with Jake. They did not have a chance yet to really catch up, but if Amy is honest with herself she knows she has been avoiding Jake up to a certain level. Same goes for Jake though, he hasn’t initiated much either. That is why this first stake out with him starts off as nothing but awkward. They have to watch a door that gives access to a storage from Jake’s car.

 

“Hey, Jake.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you have any nuts hidden in your car? I’m craving a snack.”

 

“Sure! What would I do without my stake out nuts?”

 

Amy grins slightly while Jake pulls a bag out of the glove box compartment. Amy opens it and puts a tiny handful in her mouth. The nuts crunch loudly but Amy sees Jake’s mouth move so she swallows and asks: “Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I asked why you have been avoiding me. I missed you and you wouldn’t even so much as talk to me for longer than ten seconds and how am I to find out how you are if you won’t even answer a simple question?”

 

Amy raises her eyebrow. “Finished? I thought you asked me something and you wanted an answer. Instead you started monologuing.”

 

“Yes, but this time it was my own!”

 

Amy rolls her eyes and says: “To answer your question, I haven’t been avoiding you.”

 

Jake looks at her in disbelief. “We have been avoiding each other.”

 

Jake looks genuinely surprised by her statement. “I have not…!”

 

Amy’s look shuts him up though.

 

“Wanna hear something true?”

 

She looks straight ahead so instead of nodding Jake says: “Sure.”

 

Amy squints. “I think I see our perp.”

 

Jake looks at the door and sees a man looking around before entering. “Call it in.”

 

***

 

“All right, the assault team is here. Do you want to do the honours?”

 

Jake flashes his wide grin again.

 

“Are you kidding me! I am Rex Buckingham, taking down the bad guys!”

 

Together they jump out of the car and pull bulletproof vests over their heads.

 

***

 

Amy falls into the car seat again. Jake does so too and closes his door.

 

He looks at her and says: “If you close it, I can take you home.”

 

Amy shuts it immediately. “Please. This day has been long enough.”

 

Jake starts up the car and drives away. When he stops in front of Amy’s apartment building, he says: “Oh, by the way, can I take a bathroom break at your place?”

 

“Of course. Come up.” They get out of the car and Amy searches for her keys.

 

They don’t talk when they walk upstairs and enter Amy’s apartment. “There down the hall.”

 

“Thanks.” Jake disappears and Amy dumps her coat and bag on a chair. She walks to the kitchen and hesitates whether she is going to pour herself a glass of wine or not. Then she decides she is thirsty and just drinks a glass of water. She hears the toilet flushing, water flowing and a door opening.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Both go silent and the energy between them starts heating up. Jake doesn’t move while Amy takes a step in his direction.

 

“Wanna hear something true?” Jake nods.

 

“I was avoiding you.” Jakes eyes widen.

 

“Just because I was afraid you would not be you. I did not want to know when that would be the case.” She takes another step and she can feel Jakes breath now.

 

“I had forgotten not only you have changed but I have too.” Jake focuses on her eyes.

 

“Kiss me.” Amy whispers. Jake bends down but suddenly stops.

 

“What about Teddy?” Amy sighs, cursing herself for forgetting that tiny detail.

 

“Out of the picture.” Jakes eyes widen, then close and while cupping her face with his face he leans his forehead on hers.

 

“Honestly I didn’t want to hear you talk about how happy you were with Teddy.”

 

Amy smiles. “Just kiss me, you idiot.”

 

Jake places his mouth on Amy’s ever so gently but Amy pulls him closer immediately and starts kissing him almost hungry. Jake responds at once, opening his mouth slightly and he pushes his tongue on Amy’s lower lip. She opens hers and he starts scouting the inside of her mouth slowly.

 

Amy starts pushing Jake in the direction of her bedroom. Jake breaks the kiss by feeling her move suddenly.

 

“What?” Amy pants.

 

“You sure you wanna take that step?”

 

Amy groans. “Take me!”

 

“Title of my sex tape.”

 

Jake picks her up effortlessly and after he reaches her bedroom, he puts Amy on her bed carefully. “Such a gentleman.” Jake grins widely and tugs Amy up for another kiss. She reaches for his belt buckle to be able to pull off his pants but Jake is faster as he removes her shirt and tosses it in a corner.

 

She feels his hands all over her bare back and belly while trying to move his trousers. After she succeeds, Jake himself tugs his shirt over his head and flings it somewhere. On his bare torso Amy immediately sees a slight but pronounced scar on the right side of his chest. She reaches for it but Jake catches her hand.

 

“It’s an interesting story really, just not for now.” Amy nods as Jake kisses her again. This time he is the hungry one and Amy follows his lead. Jake breaks the kiss this time and he stands up from the bed to pull off his pants and boxers. Amy takes off hers and reaches for her bra clasp when Jake stops her.

 

“Let me do the honours please madam?”

 

“Ugh, fine.” The bra undergoes the same destiny as the other clothes in a matter of seconds as Jake opens it. His eyes wander over her naked body with a longing in his eyes and he starts to lay kisses on her belly, slowly working his way down. Amy opens her legs on instinct and Jake lowers himself under her so he has good access.

 

As he kisses her closer, she shudders. “Yes.”

 

Jake starts to twist his tongue around her clit and lightly nibbles on it. Amy arches her back.

 

“Oh my God.” He pushes with his tongue which makes Amy pant a bit harder. Then he stops and looks up.

 

“Like that?” He smiles.

 

Amy grabs his hair and says frustrated: “Keep going.”

 

Jake gets at it again with even more enthusiasm and after a while Amy comes whilst quivering and whimpering Jakes name.

 

Jakes wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and rises to give Amy a tender kiss.

 

“Where do you keep the condoms?”

 

“Top drawer on the left.” Jake searches said drawer and pulls one out.

 

“Not even expired.” Amy snorts and pushes Jake.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“But I’ve only just begun.” She judges by his dark eyes he isn’t kidding this time. He rips open the condom package and slowly puts it on his already hard on. He guides it slowly but steadily in her and starts thrusting carefully. Amy grabs his back and flips them in order to have Jake under her.

 

Amy starts with grinding her hips back and forth and Jake groans in appreciation with his eyes closed.

 

When Amy goes in circles he whimpers: “Yes, Amy.”

 

His eyes open instantly and she sees his brooding eyes looking up at her.

 

“Enjoying it all?” Jake nods while he starts panting. She increases her tempo and he nods again as a reaction of approval.

 

While Jake comes close to his tipping point, he grabs Amy by her hips and starts thrusting back. Amy reaches down and starts pleasuring herself with her fingers.

 

“That’s so hot.” Jake pants. He slows down again to wait for her and after her gut starts clenching, he can no longer contain himself anymore and comes in three slow thrusts.

 

Amy rolls off him and snuggles her head on his chest.

 

“You know what?” She says.

 

“No.”

 

“Something did happen between us, romantic styles.”

 

“Stylez.”

 

“Whatever. Don’t ruin the moment.”

 

“What moment?”

 

“The moment where I admit I have feelings for you.”

 

Jake laughs out loud.

 

“I figured something like that already. But yes. I have them for you too.”

 

Amy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...
> 
> I would like do dedicate this one to all the other fanfic writers in the fandom. You all gave me so much, and a lot of inspiration on top of it.
> 
> Using a condom is a pet peeve of mine. I read another and I cheered. I know it can spoil the sexual tension, but like I said. Pet peeve
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
